


Life is short, live it. Love is rare, grab it.

by Grindelwaldsfanatics



Series: You call me your star, but you are my night sky. Without you, I couldn’t shine [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Haters gonna hate, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, lloyd is only underage based on how old you see him as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindelwaldsfanatics/pseuds/Grindelwaldsfanatics
Summary: It’s been 2 years, and Lloyd can’t seem to write back to his father. But now that The Overlord is back, he might have to face his dad, and what happened that night... Will their love bloom or is it destined to fail(Might change the summary)
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Lord Garmadon
Series: You call me your star, but you are my night sky. Without you, I couldn’t shine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599742
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. The Silent Fist, The forbidden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DON’T LIKE THEN DO NOT READ!  
> Also if you write something that’s hateful, I WILL DELETE THE COMMENT, either that or I’ll just start being provocative, depends on my mood.
> 
> For those that have nothing against this pairing, I hope you enjoy. Don’t let others get you down.  
> Haters gonna hate, but that’s their problem.  
> Enjoy!!  
> Oh yeah, sorry for the slow update, I have been busy with life.  
> I hope you are doing well, despite the situation with the Covid-19 virus. Stay safe!!

Two years. It had been two years, since he and his father had last seen each other.  
Lloyd had been busy getting medals, talking to the people of Ninjago, and so on.  
He hadn’t really been in contact with his dad either, it was kind of awkward. Sure his dad had written letters to him, but he didn’t know what to answer. What was he supposed to answer? Should he ignore what had happened that night, how could he forget after all that had went down that night. Sure he was still a virgin, they hadn’t went further than a blowjob, some kissing and heavy petting - not to mention the fingering-, but still. His dad had written completely innocent letters, not once did he mention that night. Lloyd still couldn’t write back to his father.

“-Sensei Garmadon.” Lloyd was pulled out of his thoughts, and directed his attention on the door, the other ninjas gasped at the sight of Garmadon’s ‘four arms’. 

The ninjas let out a relieved breath, when they saw that it was just Garmadon standing behind a man, and that he still only had two arms.

“Ah, my son I’m so glad, you could join us.” Said Garmadon calmly.

“Hey, it’s been a while, father.” Lloyd chuckled nervously. Garmadon smiled at Lloyd, then he let the smile drop and walked calmly in.

Lloyd heard Jay whisper to Cole, “check out the new Sensei, looking sharp-“ “Silence!” Garmadon hit Jay with his bō staff.

“Ooouch!” Cried Jay, rubbing the place where Garmadon had hit him.

“Close your mouth and open your ears.” Garmadon walked calmly away, Lloyd smiled softly after him. “Tonight’s lesson is the Art of the Silent Fist, to fight without fighting.” Garmadon turned around to look at his students and the ninjas. “May I have a volunteer?” 

Lloyd looked around and saw that nobody volunteered, “How about me.” He stood up and walked calmly towards his dad.

“The Ultimate battle! Round 2!” Nya excitedly yelled.

Lloyd walked towards his dad, he was kinda excited for the ‘fight’.

“Attack me.” Said Garmadon, “but please no powers, I happen to like my monastery.” Smirked Garmadon, the kids started laughing. Lloyd charged at his dad, who was standing calmly, and just looked at Lloyd.  
Just as Lloyd had reached him, Garmadon stepped aside, and Lloyd fell to the ground. 

“You see, the key is balance. Let your opponent fight himself.” Explained Garmadon to his students. Lloyd charged at him again, but once more Garmadon just moved away. The Sensei continued to step away every time his son charged at him, not once did he try to attack Lloyd.  
Lloyd lost it when he hit one of the posts, he could feel the anger running through his veins, he stood and concentrated on summoning a large amount of energy.

“Easy son,” said Garmadon, “it is only a lesson.” 

Lloyd stopped immediately. “Sorry I don’t know what got into me.”

The Sensei walked towards Lloyd, “you let the anger take over.” He laid a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder. “I know that feeling well.” Murmured he.

Lloyd’s heart rate rose when he heard that murmur. ‘Get a grip on yourself.’ He thought as he watched his dad turn his attention towards his students.

“Now let’s divide into groups!”  
Lloyd was sparring with Cole, until they were disturbed by Garmadon.

“Lloyd, can I talk with you for a moment?” 

Lloyd looked at his father, “of course.” He answered.

The two went out of the room, and continued down the hall, until they were far out of earshot.

“What do you want to talk about, father?” Asked the ninja.

Garmadon stopped suddenly and turned to look at Lloyd. “How have you been?” 

Lloyd stood and was puzzled by his dad’s question. “How have I been?” Lloyd sighed leaning against the wall. “I guess I’ve been okay, I’ve been busy with the whole travelling around in Ninjago.”

Garmadon too leaned against the wall, “you never answered my letters.” 

Lloyd swallowed nervously, “Yeah, I guess I just felt awkward.” He laughed nervously.

“About what?” Asked Garmadon.

Lloyd looked down at the ground, “you know, after the episode in the hotel.” He looked nervously up at his father. “I didn’t know what to think of it, I don’t regret what we did, but you’re my dad and I guess that I feel horrible for not feeling bad about what we did. And I felt conflicted when you send those letters, because they were completely normal, it was as if it hadn’t happened.” 

Garmadon looked calmly at Lloyd, he then sighed and shuffled a bit closer to Lloyd. “I can see why you’re confused.” He sighed again. “I tried to make it seem as if it had never happened, because Lloyd.. not only am I your father, but I’m also married to your mother.”

“Please don’t mention that... I know you’re married to mom.” Lloyd put his face in his hands.

Garmadon continued, “but don’t think that I regret what we did that night, because I don’t, it was wrong that we did it, but I don’t regret it.” Garmadon held Lloyd’s face in his hands. “I cannot love anyone more than I love you, you have always been the first thing on my mind, even back when I had the Great Devourers venom running through my veins.”

Lloyd looked into his fathers green eyes, he then looked down at his lips, and then back up again. He leaned in towards his dad.

“Lloyd I don’t think-!” Garmadon was interrupted by Lloyd’s lips on his own.

Garmadon quickly melted into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Lloyd’s waist. Lloyd moaned at the feeling of his dad’s arms around him.

“Ahh.” Gasped Lloyd as he was shoved into the wall behind him, Garmadon let out a feral growl, and continued to kiss his son. “Dad~ please!” Moaned Lloyd, Garmadon shoved his tongue into his mouth. “Mhm, more~” 

“Mine!” Growled Garmadon.

“Your-“

“Aahhh!” They quickly broke from each other when they heard someone scream.

“What was that?” Asked Lloyd out of breath and a little dazed.

“I don’t know.” Answered Garmadon.

Lloyd adjusted his gi, and ran towards where the scream had come from.

“What have I done?” Asked Garmadon and followed after his son.


	2. The kiss in the cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh yeah?” Lloyd stepped closer to his dad. “And what if I won’t let you?” He pulled his dad close. Garmadon growled, and Lloyd thought that he saw his dad’s eyes glint red for a millisecond, before Garmadon smashed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t find the episode in English so I had to translate it myself, sorry if there is any grammar mistakes and stuff like that... and sorry that you guys had to wait so long for a new chapter, but I hope that you enjoy it.

They met the ninja on the way, and together they ran, Garmadon walked, outside.  
What they saw was Zane dragging a struggling and tied up P.I.X.A.L, “It’s P.I.X.A.L.” Said Cole “But how did she find us?”

Kai hit Cole’s shoulder. “I say we take her apart and look.” He walked towards P.I.X.A.L, but Zane stepped in front of her protectively.

“Wait, she has just followed her programming until now.” He said calmly, he picked up his techno blade, “she might be able to give us answers, but maybe there’s an easier way.” He activated the blade.

“No, I-“ Garmadon stepped forward. “Don’t worry,” Said Jay. “It’s not a weapon, it can just hack and stuff like that.” 

Lloyd had to hold back a smile, ‘he has really changed a lot.’ Thought the green ninja.

Zane hacked into P.I.X.A.L with his techno blade, and P.I.X.A.L stepped back shocked. “Where am I? Why am I bound?” Zane went to her side, and untied the ropes.

“You have been under Overlords control.” He explained, “how did you find us?”

“They have taken all of Sensei Wu’s memories, Overlord knows all of your hiding places.”

Garmadon stepped towards them, and Lloyd followed close behind his father. “My brother, is- is he okay?”

“Yes, but Overlord needs your son.” 

Lloyd was shocked what did Overlord need him for?

“Only with his powers will he be able to escape the digital plane.”

Lloyd was shocked, he unconsciously moved closer to Garmadon. And if his dad noticed, he didn’t do anything.

“Why would Borg make us protect the techno blades?” Asked Kai, and activated his blade. “Why are they so important?”

“Because when they are joined, they can restart the system, thoroughly clean the main computer, and delete the Overlord virus. Forever.” Explained P.I.X.A.L.

“Whoa.” Exclaimed the ninjas.

P.I.X.A.L jumped back in shock, as if she had just remembered something.

“What is it?” Asked Nya.

“I didn’t come here alone.”

“Ehh, who did you take with you?” Asked Jay.

“Nindroids.”

“Nindroids?!” 

“Where are they.. I can’t see anyone?!” Panicked Jay.

They all gathered together, with their backs against each other. Suddenly Nindroids appeared all around them, they were surrounded.

Lloyd heard P.I.X.A.L murmuring something about there being a to small chance at survival.

‘This is just perfect, now we are all gonna die. No wait I can’t think like that, I still haven’t talked properly with dad, though I should probably stop kissing him, because that doesn’t help a lot.’ Thought he.

They all spread out to fight against the Nindroids.

Lloyd caught a glimpse of his dad avoiding the Nindroids, by throwing himself into the air with the help of his bō staff. But he didn’t get to admire the sight for long, because there was a Nindroid charging at him, he quickly avoided the weapon and threw the Nindroid down from the hill he was standing on. “He then started charging energy in his hands, but he was stopped by Nya. 

“No! Your powers only makes them stronger.”

Lloyd stopped immediately and instead jumped down to help Zane, who was pretty surrounded.

“Ninja-go!” He quickly got the Nindroids away, and then he lifted Zane. “Arggh.” Grunted Lloyd, ‘he is heavier than he looks.’ He thought.

More Nindroids appeared, they didn’t stand a chance.

“We have to get away from here!” Yelled Nya, they ran inside the monastery, and out on a small porch.

“Anyone knows an escape route?!” Asked Jay.

“Yes I have an idea.” Answered Cole.

The earth ninja got them inside the waterwheel, they broke it free and rolled down the hill, over the wall, and through the small forest. The ninjas vehicles were put on auto pilot and took off, the Nindroids followed them.

The waterwheel had finally stopped, and Lloyd hated to admit it, but he felt kinda sick, though he shook the feeling off and crawled out.

“It won’t be long, until they figure out, that we used auto pilot.” Said Cole, “we should get going.”

“I am also coming.” Said Garmadon, “if Overlord is after my son, then I won’t let him out of my sight.” Lloyd could see, that his dad was completely honest.

Misako came up to them, “I’ll stay here, and keep an eye on the monastery.” Lloyd saw that his dad didn’t even acknowledge his mother, and his mother just turned her back to them and left.

‘What is it with them?’ Thought he, he then remembered something else, that was important.

“Wait! If it’s me he’s after,” the others turned around to look at him. “And the techno blades are the only thing that can stop him, then shouldn’t we then spread us out, just to be sure?”

The others had gathered around him.

“That’s a good idea.” Said Nya, “Zane’s falcon can show you the way, to my secret Samurai X cave. You and your father will be going there, with everything you need to get as far away from us as possible.”

“Secret cave?! But I thought, we knew everything about each other?!” Complained Jay.

“Yea, us girls have always got secrets.”

“But what are you guys going to do?” Asked Lloyd. “With those Nindroids there, it’s almost impossible to get into the city.”

“Yes Nya, what should we do?” Said Jay.

“We’ll just turn of the power.” Answered Nya.

-  
-

They hadn’t said a word to each other, and to be honest, it was killing him. Of course it could also have something to do with the fact, that they were running, but Lloyd doubted that they would do a lot of talking at all. The falcon was flying ahead of them, showing them the way.  
They arrived at a big skeleton in the dessert, and the falcon landed on top of it.

“It’s the Samurai X symbol.” Lloyd ran over, and pushed the button, that was placed on one of the skeleton’s ribs.

The skeleton’s mouth opened and Lloyd and his dad went inside, they had to walk down some stairs, but when they got there, they were amazed.

“Woah!” Exclaimed Lloyd, “when had Nya time to build all of this? maybe I should have been a samurai instead?” He and his dad walked over to something that had a red carpet over it, Garmadon pulled it off.

“Why does everything needs to be filled with weapons?!” 

“Says the guy, that got four arms, so that he could hold the golden weapons.” 

“Haha, I asked for that myself.” 

Lloyd was on his way to the driver’s seat, but Garmadon stopped him.

“I abjured the violence, not the driver’s seat.”

“Oh yeah?” Lloyd stepped closer to his dad. “And what if I won’t let you?” He pulled his dad close. Garmadon growled, and Lloyd thought that he saw his dad’s eyes glint red for a millisecond, before Garmadon smashed their lips together.

“Mhhm!” Lloyd flailed his arms a bit, before he wrapped them around his dad’s neck.

Garmadon nipped at his lips, and Lloyd opened his mouth, but Garmadon separated them before they could go further, he wiped the spit away. “Sit down Lloyd.” He said, and sat down in the driver’s seat, he turned on the vehicle, and drove out of the cave. 

“Where are we going?” Asked Lloyd.

“As far away as we can get.” Answered Garmadon.

-  
-

They had stopped to get water, and Garmadon had acted as if the kiss had never happened.

‘I still haven’t managed to talk probably with him, but I can’t help but kiss him.’ Thought Lloyd, as he was drinking water from the lake.

When Lloyd was done drinking, he saw some kind of flying vehicle thing.

“We have to go now!” Said Garmadon

Lloyd jumped onto his seat, with the vehicle at his heels.

“Come on, start!” 

Lloyd gave the car a burst of energy, and it started driving. “He’s getting closer!” 

Garmadon said something that Lloyd couldn’t hear, and suddenly Lloyd’s seat turned around against the thing chasing them, and shot at it, but missed.

“Damn those weapons.” Muttered Garmadon.

They couldn’t shake it off, it just got closer and closer, and Lloyd managed to barely just duck his head, or it would have been cut off by one of the blades.

“This is why is swore to live peacefully!” Grumbled Garmadon.

But before it could charge at them again, it turned off, and crashed to the ground, they stopped the car.

“Yes!!” Exulted they both.

Lloyd walked on top of the vehicle. “Do you think it’s safe to go back?”

“They might have turned of the power, but they still have to restart the system.” Garmadon jumped down, “until we are sure that Overlord is gone forever, we have to continue.” Together they walked towards the mountains.


	3. Frustrating lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Find your balance.” Said Garmadon and moved after his son, he took Lloyd by the shoulders and turned him around. “Concentrate.” Said he lowly, Lloyd could feel a surge of electricity run through him, where his dad touched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry for the short chapter.. I’ve been incredibly busy with tests and exams.. but I’m on summer vacation now so I’ll try to update some more!   
> Enjoy!

“We’re still underestimating the value of balance. When it’s there, we find peace. But if something is wrong, it will fall down.” 

“Hhnn!” Grunted Lloyd as Garmadon piled another stone on his back. 

“Ninjago works the same way.” Continued Garmadon. “It relied way too much on technology, and Overlord could return. And because of your friends, the world is now completely exposed of electricity.”

Lloyd struggled under the weight of the stones.

“When one rely too much on one thing, one becomes weak, and vulnerable. In Unbalance. To be able to find your full potential, and release your true power, you have to first find your balance.”

“I’m already the golden ninja.” Grunted Lloyd, “how much more power do I need?”

“You have only just glimpsed the top of the iceberg.” Garmadon continued to pile stones on Lloyd’s back. “You carry a potential to move mountains. The power from the first Spinjitzu-master.”

“The ninjas have destroyed the electrical under station, and practically defeated The Overlord and his Nindroids. Why can’t we go back?” 

Garmadon lifted a big rock, “Practically, until The Overlord is completely deleted from the system, is it not possible to go back. Only forward.” Garmadon threw a big stone onto the rest, and Lloyd buckled under the weight.

“If you can’t move mountains, then we better move ourselves over the mountains.”

“Hah! Okay.” 

“And the next one looks especially steep.” Said Garmadon, looking up at the steep and long road.  
-  
-

Lloyd and his father walked together in silence. Garmadon had been especially rough towards Lloyd, and the only thing they talked about was Lloyd’s powers. And now they stopped at a place where there had been a bridge.

“Who need bridges, when they can create their own golden dragon.” Joked Lloyd.

“You are way to dependent on your golden powers.” Said Garmadon, “this will be your lesson. Find your center. And then move the mountain with your inner power.”

“What?! Move that?! You can’t be serious.” Lloyd turned around and moved away.

“Find your balance.” Said Garmadon and moved after his son, he took Lloyd by the shoulders and turned him around. “Concentrate.” Said he lowly, Lloyd could feel a surge of electricity run through him, where his dad touched him. 

Lloyd moved towards his dad, but Garmadon moved away.

“Aah.” Growled Lloyd frustrated, he moved towards the edge. He grunted as he tried to concentrate on moving the mountain. The boulders had almost made a road, but Lloyd could feel his father behind him. He thought back to their first kiss, how his dad’s tongue had felt against his own, how his fingers had felt in hi-! Lloyd lost his concentration and was thrown back into his father by the boulders. They both landed on the ground: Lloyd on top of his dad. 

Garmadon pushed Lloyd off of him, and Lloyd threw his arms towards the sky.

“This is a complete waste of time! Especially when I can just do this!” Lloyd materialised his golden dragon and created a golden bridge. 

“Heh,” Lloyd landed on the bridge. “I’m not the first Spinjitzu-master. And I have never wanted to be that. I’m the golden ninja.”

Garmadon sighed and facepalmed. “I know it. I was also like that once.” He said as he walked after his son.


	4. You can move mountains for someone you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Son!” Yelled Garmadon as he fell.
> 
> Lloyd closed his eyes and concentrated, he would be dammed if he lost his father. A mountain shaped like a hand came up through the skies

They were climbing up a mountain, Lloyd was a little ahead of his dad, he accidentally knocked a small stone down on his dad’s head.

“Do you miss your four arms? It would have been practical.” Joker Lloyd.

“You have a great potential, but not for being funny.” Joked Garmadon back. 

‘This is nice.’ Thought Lloyd, ‘it’s the first real conversation we’ve had in a while.’

Lloyd laughed. “And you still won’t let me use my golden dragon?”

“Still not.” Garmadon quickly crawled up beside Lloyd, and even a little ahead.

“If you really want to enjoy the power from the first Spinjitzu-master, then you first have to focus on your balance.” Garmadon crawled a little further up, “and find your centre”

Lloyd was distracting by a noise, he looked over and saw a nest with a bird on the edge of the nest, he crawled over to it.

“Ehmm, dad?” Called Lloyd up to Garmadon, who had reached the top.

“A Ravture baby! Do not touch him!” Exclaimed Garmadon. “It had to learn how to fly, just get up here. Slowly.”

Lloyd started crawling up towards his father, he heard the Ravture making noises, he looked back and saw that it was jumping around in the edge of the nest, it squeaked and suddenly tipped over the edge. Lloyd threw himself after the bird, and managed to catch it. 

“What have you done?!” Said Garmadon, “it always knows when someone has touched it’s children.” Garmadon looked around.

“It?” Lloyd asked with the little Ravture still in his arms. “Who?” They heard a bird and looked up towards the sky.

“The dad.” Answered Garmadon.

The big Ravture dad was flying threateningly over them.

“But he fell down, I was just trying to help.” Said Lloyd.

“Unless you can talk Ravture, then it’s useless to come with explanations.” Garmadon jumped down to Lloyd.

“Hurry up! We have to climb to safety. There!” Garmadon pointed towards a spot further down, he started climbing down towards it. 

Lloyd looked at his dad, but his attention was quickly turned towards the big Ravture charging at him, he ducked out of its way. He dropped the Ravture baby, but managed to catch him.

“You won’t fall as long as I’m here.”

“Your want to protect is not helping us right now.” Said Garmadon.

The Ravture charged right at the Sensei, and Garmadon yelled out in shock. He lost his grip and fell off the high mountain. 

“Daaad!” 

Garmadon managed to get a hold on the mountain further down, Lloyd crawled frantically down towards his dad.

“I take it back, I do actually miss my four arms.” 

Lloyd charged his energy towards his father, with the baby bird still in his arms.

“No! You can’t support yourself on your powers like that.” Garmadon was hanging on the mountain with one hand. “It will only make you weaker.”

The Ravture dad was charging at Garmadon again. “He’s coming back.” Said Garmadon.

The big bird took Garmadon in it’s beak, and flew away with him.

“Dad! No!” Lloyd put the bird down, and charged his energy towards them, he hit the bird, but it dropped his dad.

“Son!” Yelled Garmadon as he fell.

Lloyd closed his eyes and concentrated, he would be dammed if he lost his father. A mountain shaped like a hand came up through the skies and caught Garmadon. He raised his dad up towards him.

“You have just moved a whole mountain, son.” Said Garmadon proudly.

Lloyd smiled relieved, he looked down at the little bird, that was chirping. It hoped around and fell of the cliff.

“No!” Lloyd closed his eyes and tried to concentrate again, but was stopped when he saw the little bird flying, he smiled at the bird.

“It seems as if you aren’t the only one that has grown up.” Said his father softly.

The little Ravture flew up to Lloyd, and the green ninja laughed. The Ravture flew up towards its dad, and together they flew away.

Lloyd had gotten his dad back onto the mountain, and hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay son, you did good.”

Lloyd smiled, he really wanted to lean in for a kiss, but he knew that it would create problems, and he and his dad were doing good. The green ninja turned around, and made stairs appear in the mountain, they went all the way down.

“After you.” Said he.

Garmadon smiled proudly at Lloyd, he caressed his son’s cheek lovingly and then walked down the stairs. Lloyd was left blushing, he quickly got over it, and went after his dad.

They didn’t get far down the stairs, before Zane’s falcon landed in front of them.

“Hey, the ninjas have a message for us.” Said Lloyd.

An hologram of Nya appeared. “Lloyd we have bad news. We came into problems with a mystic stranger, that have found a way of giving the Nindroids electricity again.”

Next a hologram of Jay appeared. “And he has made Sensei Wu evil. He had completely black beard!”

Nya appeared again. “And we think that this person the hard disc that contains Overlord, and have brought him back again. 

Next Kai appeared. “And now that the hard disc have disappeared, we won’t be able to restart the system. Our techno blades are completely useless.” 

Nya appeared again. “But the stranger has left evidence, a piece of white scale, exactly. We believe he might be one of the snakes. We’ll travel into New Ninjago City, to figure it out.”

Lloyd and his dad looked worried at each other.

“We thought that you might want to know it, so that you can stay away. We hope that it going better for you, than it does for us. We’ll contact you when we figure out more. Over and out.”

Lloyd looked at his dad. “The snakes.”

“We can’t go back, only forward.” Garmadon laid a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder. He pointed down towards a forest. “Hiroshi’s labyrinth. A huge jungle, so thick. That no one that walks in ever gets out. We can not rest.”

“Okay.” Said Lloyd. “Let’s get going.”

Together they walked down the stair and towards the jungle.


	5. The oasis of love, or the oasis of chaos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I- Lloyd I...” Garmadon sighed, “that night was... it was something that shouldn’t have happened.” Lloyd looked shocked and hurt at his dads words. “I am married to your mother, I am your father... you are my son, Lloyd. I- I can’t do this to your mother, nor can I do this to you.”
> 
> “You constantly bring her up, dad! But you don’t even acknowledge each other. You didn’t say goodbye when we left, and you sure don’t care that she’s constantly with Wu!” 
> 
> “That is none of your business young ma-!”
> 
> A shrill sound of motors cut through their argument.

Hiroshi’s labyrinth was beautiful, so incredibly beautiful.   
Lloyd and Garmadon were walking in peaceful silence, for once the air between them weren’t awkward, quite contrary it was peaceful.   
Lloyd felt peaceful for the first time in a long time, the birds were chirping and the wind was rustling the leaves. The green ninja wished that he could just stay in this peaceful place, but he had a duty and he had to protect ninjago and the people. That and the jungle was overgrown with leaves and plants, it was quite difficult to move around. 

“I don’t understand how it’s ever been possible for anyone to get through this jungle.” Sighed Lloyd.

“Hiroshi’s labyrinth. Legend says that Monday has managed to escape it’s deathly roads. Well except for Hiroshi himself.” Answered Garmadon. “But the labyrinth can’t do anything against your powers. This is the perfect place to hide from The Overlords goons.”

“Hide?! It feels like I don’t do anything else!”

“All your golden power only makes him stronger. We can’t lose our focus.”

They had stopped walking, “but I miss my friends.” Lloyd looked at his dad. “What’s the meaning about being oh so powerful, if I’m never allowed to have fun.” Lloyd looked away again.

Garmadon sighed, “the golden power has to be protected, and honoured.” Garmadon and Lloyd caught eye contact once more. “The evil powers will look for it, attempt to take it and use it. It’s tempting. Even your friends might find it tempting one day-“

“My friends would never hurt me!”

“The one who has the power also holds a great responsibility. You have to get ready to make this journey alone. One fateful day also without me.”

Lloyd looked down in sadness. “Yes, I know that.”

“Just keep your head held high, my son.” Garmadon changed the subject to something a bit lighter. “The legend also says that there is a treasure inside the labyrinth. The most beautiful oasis that has ever been seen in this world. We might be the first who get to see it.” The two continued to walk.

Suddenly Lloyd could hear something else, it sounded like rippling... it sounded like water!  
The trees and leaves eased up and spread out, and Lloyd was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

“The labyrinth’s hidden treasure.” Said Garmadon and looked at the beautiful oasis. 

Lloyd went forward, he was in awe of the sight before him. “It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen.”

“Yes.” Agreed Garmadon. “Beauty can be born even in the darkest place.”  
Lloyd turned around and saw that his dad wasn’t looking at the oasis, but at him, he had a feeling that it wasn’t the oasis his dad was talking about.  
The green ninja stepped towards Garmadon until their noses were almost touching.  
Lloyd sucked in a breath and looked down at the sensei’s lips, before capturing him in a kiss.  
For a moment Lloyd thought that his dad had given in, that he had finally accepted what was between them, but he was gently but firmly pushed away.

“Lloyd no we can’t do this.”

“Why? If you don’t want me to kiss you ... then don’t say something like that to me!” Tears were gathering in his eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to kiss me! For fucks sake Lloyd!” Lloyd drew in a surprised breath, he had never heard his father cuss. “But I am married to your mom, and not only that, but I am also your biological father!”

“Then why.” Asked Lloyd, he looked Garmadon dead in the eyes while the tears were falling. “Why would you kiss me that night two years ago?! Why would you touch me?! Why?” Cried Lloyd. 

“I- Lloyd I...” Garmadon sighed, “that night was... it was something that shouldn’t have happened.” Lloyd looked shocked and hurt at his dads words. “I am married to your mother, I am your father... you are my son, Lloyd. I- I can’t do this to your mother, nor can I do this to you.”

“You constantly bring her up, dad! But you don’t even acknowledge each other. You didn’t say goodbye when we left, and you sure don’t care that she’s constantly with Wu!” 

“That is none of your business young ma-!”

A shrill sound of motors cut through their argument.

“They found you, you must go. Run!” Yelled Garmadon, Lloyd tried to follow his father. “I said run!” Lloyd turned silently and ran, the green ninja was in shock both by the Nindroids finding them, and by his dad’s comment.

The tears were rolling down his cheeks and he tried desperately to dry them off, he crawled up in one of the trees and looked down on his dad, who was now fighting his uncle.

Lloyd could vaguely make out what they were saying. “How can it be that we always end up on opposite sides brother?” Asked Garmadon, “I might have sworn not to fight, but I can still defeat you.”

Garmadon was parading and avoiding while Wu was viciously attacking. Lloyd could do nothing but watch with horror what happened. The young man had hoped to never see those two on opposite sides ever again, yet not even two years had passed, and here the where because of him.

Lloyd turned away from the fight and climbed from the tree over to the rocks, when he had made it to the top of the waterfall he was met with Nindroids. Lloyd used his energy to create a motorcycle, he could barely make out his dads shout about trusting the balance.

He turned around and drove over the edge of the waterfall, and the he continued in through the thick labyrinth. He knew that he was being chased by Nindroids and tried as much as possible to lose them. He had drove a couple of them into some trees, but he was soon met with more, they started to shoot at him and he speeded up. He looked back to see that he had lost the rest, but when he looked forward again he had to stop the motorcycle, unless he wanted to drive of a cliff.

The same thing that had chased he and his dad, now came flying, and Garmadon had been captured by Wu. 

“Father!”

“Run Lloyd! Run!” Choked Garmadon. “And never look back.”

Suddenly a third voice joined, it was a voice that Lloyd never ever wanted to hear or confront again. “Run and your dad will fall.”

Wu held Garmadon out over the edge, Lloyd quickly jumped off the motorcycle, he tried to conjure up a energy ball, but was interrupted by an eagle like thing coiling around him and cancelling his power.

“My powers, they’re gone!” He turned around to see a figure coming towards him, the figure removed his hood and Lloyd gasped.

“Well hello there old friend.” 

“Pythor. I thought that you were-“

“Hmm, gone?” Asked Pythor, “actually I suffered an even worse fate. To get digested in the stomach of The Devour. It doesn’t do anything great for the colour of ones scales. It was lucky for Wu that he escaped unharmed.”

“Hmm finally, the golden ninja is mine.” Said The Overlord, “now can the transformation be finished.”

Lloyd was led onto the machine where his dad was. “I couldn’t leave you,” said the green ninja. “I can’t do this alone. And now I’ve let you down dad.” 

“It’s alright my son. It I who have let you down.”

“He is no longer important” said The Overlord. “Throw him overboard.”

Wu tossed Garmadon overboard and down he went, right until he crashed into the water.

Lloyd was screaming after Garmadon, but he was quickly led inside, and into a tube. Now the green ninja was alone, and he blamed no one but himself. His last conversation with his dad has been unpleasant and now he most likely would never talk to him again.


	6. Separated but not for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I am here, I am okay!” 
> 
> Garmadon let out a sight of relief, he was so happy to hear from his son.
> 
> “My son, where are you?!” Yelled Garmadon.
> 
> “Dad, you’re alive!” Lloyd’s was almost choking on tears. “I am not alone. I’m in a small village.”
> 
> “Stay where you are, we will come and get you.” 
> 
> “Great, because my golden power I kinda used.”
> 
> The others started laughing around Garmadon, but he could only hear his son, he was so happy.

He resurfaced from the water, his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, the air a welcome friend.

“Be strong my son.” Gasped Garmadon, “I will find you. I promise I will.” 

Somehow the Sensei had managed to get back to New Ninjago City, he had to find a way to get up into the tower, when he saw a Nindroid he took the chance, he destroyed it completely and beyond repair and then took its clothes. 

He went into the tower unnoticed, and took the elevator up, he saw Pythor and Wu and his mind went blank with rage at the sight of that slimy snake. He ran in and threw Wu out of the window, his brother yelled and Garmadon hoped that he was alright. He then turned his attention to Pythor he removed the mask.

“You’re back!” Said P.I.X.A.L.

“But your promise?!” Exclaimed Pythor. “You said that you would never fight.”

Garmadon growled, “When you took my son.” Garmadon walked towards Pythor. “The rules changed.”

He jumped towards Pythor and hit him, and the he kicked him. Something dark and possessing inside the Sensei was coming up to the surface.   
He knew that ‘that’ side of him was showing, he wouldn’t be able to punch an anacondrai and do that much damage, without it.

He had directed Pythor to the smashed window, and he was growling like a wild animal.

“You’re too late.” Said Pythor. “Your son is already ours.” With those words Pythor jumped back, and landed on an airship.

Garmadon ran to the window, he saw Pythor flew away and then he looked down and saw his brother, he could feel his bloodlust resurfacing again. He knew he had to take it out on someone who could handle it, and quite frankly his brother was the only one that could handle him in one of his ‘moods’. And from the looks of it, his brother knew, regarding of the situation he was in.  
Garmadon flung himself out of the window and climbed quickly down the tower until he reached his brother who was on a crane. 

“I’m sorry brother, but it ends now.” Said Garmadon.

“Sleep well.” Answered Wu.

He charged at Garmadon,   
-  
Garmadon was holding onto the crane with one hand, Wu was standing over him looking down with no emotion in his eyes.  
Though something changed, and Garmadon could see a flicker of recognition in his younger brothers eyes.  
Then Wu regained his normal hair colour and his eyes turned back to their original colour, he looked at his hands. 

“Brother?” Asked Wu.

The two looked each other in the eyes and then Garmadon lost his grip, Wu gasped and caught Garmadon before he crashed to the ground. 

“Brother.”

The two got down safely and then they took the elevator back up to the ninjas, they were a peaceful silence between them.

When they got up the ninjas treated their sensei warmly.

“Sensei Wu you’re back!” Yelled Jay.

“I knew you still where here!” Said Kai.

P.I.X.A.L ran over to the computer and concluded that the digital Overlord were no more.  
All the Ninjas yelled and whooped in joy, but Garmadon felt nothing, nothing but worry and sadness.

“What about Lloyd?” Asked he.

When P.I.X.A.L tried to come in contact with Lloyd all they could here were static noises. Garmadon’s heart started racing, he moved to the front of the small group, and watched the computer closely, he felt the fear creep up on him when suddenly his son’s voice answered.

“I am here, I am okay!” 

Garmadon let out a sight of relief, he was so happy to hear from his son.

“My son, where are you?!” Yelled Garmadon.

“Dad, you’re alive!” Lloyd’s was almost choking on tears. “I am not alone. I’m in a small village.”

“Stay where you are, we will come and get you.” 

“Great, because my golden power I kinda used.”

The others started laughing around Garmadon, but he could only hear his son, he was so happy.

He turned around to go get Lloyd, but he was stopped by his brother.

“What is it Wu, I have to go get my son.” Garmadon caught himself almost growling at Wu.

“I know you want to see him, brother. But I think you should stay here and calm yourself down.” Said Wu with a weird glint in his eyes. “The ninjas will go get him.”

“I guess you’re right, Wu.” Wu let out a small wince at the use of his name, he turned around and looked at some of the ninjas, he nodded at Kai, Jay and Nya, the three nodded back and left to go get their younger friend.

While Garmadon in the meantime was tripping, and waiting anxiously for his light to return.


	7. Breakdowns and first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “-I’ll leave now, you shouldn’t have to share a bed with someone like me. I’ll find a couch somewhere and then I’ll see you in the morning. I hope you can forgive me for my foolishness.”
> 
> Garmadon snapped out of his thoughts, as Lloyd had said that and had stood to leave the room. The sensei grabbed his son’s wrist and threw him down in the middle of the bed. He hovered over him and Lloyd tossed and turned and tears were flowing steadily.
> 
> Garmadon took both of Lloyd’s wrists in one hand, and with the other he caressed his son’s cheek gently, he then rested his head on the younger’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!
> 
> Just a warning there is a lemon scene in this chapter!!  
> It’s been so long since I have written anything like that, so sorry if it’s a bit rusty...  
> Btw Happy New Years!!
> 
> (Edited the chapter, wasn’t quite happy about the lemon scene, I wrote the chapter at 2 o’clock in the morning, so it was a bit rushed)

He was so relieved, his dad was alive and well! Now he had to wait for the ninjas to come and pick him up.  
It was a small and cozy village he had ended up in. The people were nice and had rushed to help him, the children had crowded him and asked him a lot of questions.  
So he was kinda sad when Kai, Jay and Nya came to pick him up, he gave his thanks to the village, and promised the kids that he would visit soon.

“Lloyd come on!” Yelled Jay.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and sighed, “I’m coming!”

-  
-

Garmadon sighed, he was walking back and forth, unable to find peace as long as Lloyd wasn’t with him.

“Is something troubling you, brother?”

“I’m just worried for Lloyd.” Garmadon sighed. “I don’t know if sending the fire and the lightning ninja to get him.”

“Don’t forget that Nya is with them.” Wu put his hand on Garmadon’s shoulder. “But it is never easy when one’s love is involved.”

Garmadon spluttered at Wu’s comment. He coughed and straightened himself. “Yes I care deeply for my son, and I would prefer him in one piece.”

Wu looked at Garmadon with a strange glint in his eyes. “Mhmm.. I do think you care for him more deeply than a father should.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Garmadon said, he didn’t like where the conversation was going.

“I have known you for way too long brother.” Wu said, his hand was know holding on to Garmadon in a tight grip, to insure that his brother didn’t run. “But of course, you and I cannot be put in a category of what is normal and not normal.”

Garmadon sighed and lowered his head, his younger brother knew, and know the older just awaited the outburst. But it never came.

“Being as old as we are, being what we are, and given who our father was, it is no surprise that something like this have happened.” Wu loosened his grip. “Of course I have known since Lloyd was born.”

“Brother I can expla-“

“No need, brother.” Wu smiled at Garmadon. “To a normal citizen in Ninjago this seems like the most sinful thing to do. But, we are not normal citizens. And I know for a fact that you are already beating yourself up. But really there is no need for that.” 

“Brother?” Garmadon looked at Wu confused.

“He is your mate. You felt it the first time you held him. Of course the attraction have only surfaced after the battle with The Overlord. Up until then, you have only felt a fierce protection towards him, the only reason why, even though The Great Devourers venom ran through your veins, you didn’t hurt him, you only ever protected him, kept him safe.” Wu said that with a warm and careful voice, after all his older brother was capable of shiver inducing things.  
“And now that Lloyd is older, your Oni can’t wait anymore, and neither can you. You certainly didn’t hold yourself back after he had defeated The Overlord.”

Garmadon growled in lust, when Wu mentioned that time.

“But Misako, and the fact that he is my son does not help, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself after I have claimed him.”

“You might once have loved Misako, but you don’t anymore. Of course you care for her, but you do not love her anymore. As to you keeping it a secret, that might be necessary for now, but I’m sure that you can manage.” Wu looked at Garmadon reassuringly. “But unless you suddenly want to do something really stupid, then you might have to claim him soon. Besides remember that before father went away for his last journey, he told us that Oni do not care for blood relation.”

“Yes.”

“We both thought that that had something to do with the venom in your veins, but I think that he knew that you and the child you got would be mates, and therefore he reassured you that blood didn’t matter.”

“Brothe-“

“We are back!” Jay yelled as he walked into the room. “And we got Green bean with us.”

Lloyd walked in after the ninja and Nya.

“Lloyd!” The other ninja ran over to him and hugged him.

“Lloyd.” Wu called his nephew to make the other guys step away. After the conversation he and Garmadon had had, and the fact that he had accepted their ‘situation’, the older son of the first spinjitzu master was quite riled up.

“Sensei.” Lloyd bowed to Wu, and the Garmadon stepped forward.

“My son.” He said, he opened his arms and Lloyd ran to him.

He crushed his son to him and held him tight.

“Father.” Lloyd said tearfully.

“Pixal is there some rooms we can lend, we are all very tired, but my brother and nephew are especially so after their long travel, and today’s events.” 

“Yes of course, Mr. Borg has rooms for when important business partners or even he himself, have to overnight.” Pixal started to walk towards the elevator. “I’ll lead you to them.”

-  
-

When they had gotten to the rooms, Pixal had turned around and told them that there weren’t enough rooms, so some of them had to share a room. Wu had too her that Lloyd and Garmadon should room together, they were both equally tired, and the ninja had accepted and had paired off and gone into the other rooms.

Which left Lloyd sitting on the double bed, his head was filled with thoughts, and he was still affected from seeing his father fall into the water, believing that he had died.

“Lloyd what’s wrong?” Garmadon had rushed to his son, he was fresh out of the shower and had only a towel wrapped around him, and the same thing went for Lloyd.   
The younger looked up with tear filled eyes, he was shaking like a leaf, and Garmadon could see that Lloyd was close to a breakdown. He knelt in front of Lloyd and held his face, his thumb caressing his son’s cheek.

“My son, my beautiful son. What’s wrong?” Asked Garmadon gently, his heart couldn’t bear seeing Lloyd like this.

“I-I were so afraid that I had lost you. When I saw you crashing towards the water, the only thing I could think of was how I would never laugh or joke around with you again. I thought of how or last conversation was a stupid discussion that I started.” Cried Lloyd. “I am supposed to be the protector of Ninjago, I’m the second Spinjitzu master, but how can I be that when I can’t even protect the man I love the most, the one who have always protected me.”

“Lloyd.” Started Garmadon, but the green ninja interrupted him.

“I know that you don’t feel the same. And I promise you, that I will never do anything to you again, I won’t pester you or try anything at all. I see now my mistake, I see how I have tried to force feelings upon you that were clearly unwanted, and for that I owe you my deepest apologies.” Tears were rolling down Lloyd’s face and his eyes and posture clearly told, that he had given up.

“I don’t know what I was thinking, you obviously couldn’t feel attracted to me, I am undesirable and unwanted, I have always been. I hope that this doesn’t change your view of me.”

Garmadon was at a loss for words, his beautiful, amazing son, not only thought that Garmadon didn’t love him, but he also saw himself as unwanted and undesired. Though the next words set Garmadon into action.

“-I’ll leave now, you shouldn’t have to share a bed with someone like me. I’ll find a couch somewhere and then I’ll see you in the morning. I hope you can forgive me for my foolishness.”

Garmadon snapped out of his thoughts, as Lloyd had said that and had stood to leave the room. The sensei grabbed his son’s wrist and threw him down in the middle of the bed. He hovered over him and restrained his hand, Lloyd tossed and turned and tears were flowing steadily.

Garmadon took both of Lloyd’s wrists in one hand, and with the other he caressed his son’s cheek gently, he then rested his head on the younger’s shoulder.

“How can you think such things of yourself? Who have ever told you that you were unwanted, how could you ever think that you were undesirable? Haven’t I proved enough of how I can’t control myself around you?” Said Garmadon lowly. “Every time you have flirted with me, every pass you made at me, and everyone of our banters have tested my patience. Do you know what I have wanted to do to you since that night after you defeated The Overlord?” Growled Garmadon.

“Father?” 

Garmadon nearly moaned at the way Lloyd said that.

“How could you think that I don’t love you! That I don’t desire you! That I don’t want you. I meant everything I said that night at the monastery!” Garmadon rolled his hip against Lloyd’s.

“Ahh~” Moaned the younger.

Garmadon smirked and chuckled lowly, making Lloyd moan again. The older sensei was incredibly heart, and from what he had just felt so was his son.

“Since that night I have thought of nothing but taking you, making you mine.” Growled he.

“Then do it, please I want you in me!” Moaned Lloyd. 

Their minds were long gone, lost to the haze of lust and love, leaving them only with their senses to rely on. Deep down Garmadon knew that after he had claimed Lloyd, that they had to talk about Lloyd’s insecurities and their relationship. Lloyd didn’t after all know a thing about the Oni or the dragons, but Garmadon knew that the time wasn’t quite right yet, that Lloyd wasn’t ready yet.

“Dad~” Moaned Lloyd, and and Garmadon looked down at his son and saw his face was flushed, and he could feel Lloyd rolling his hips against his.

“Lloyd, are you sure?” Garmadon held Lloyd’s hips down.

“Yes father, I have wanted this for so long.” Lloyd looked his dad in the eyes to show that he was of clear enough a mind to consent.

Garmadon lent down and pecked Lloyd on the lips, Lloyd enjoyed the sweet kisses, and gladly kissed back. Not long after he felt a tongue swipe over his lips and he opened his mouth.

“Mhhmm~” Moaned Lloyd as Garmadon took control, his dad’s skilled tongue pushed against his, and Lloyd suddenly trusted up against him, Garmadon growled and ground back against Lloyd.

“Ah~ Dad~.” 

Garmadon kissed Lloyd on his chin and then licked his throat, when he reached Lloyd’s collarbone he bit down, and then sucked leaving a hickey. Lloyd moaned at the pain and pleasure mixed together, and he nearly screamed in delight when his dad bit his nipple. 

“Ahh! More~”

“You want more? Is it not enough for you?” Garmadon smirked at his son’s eagerness, he offered Lloyd some of his fingers and the younger eagerly took them into his mouth.   
Garmadon growled at the feeling of Lloyd’s tongue curling around his fingers.

When he felt that the fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out, he kissed his way down Lloyd’s stomach, letting go of the younger’s wrist, while the Lloyd was holding his breath.

“Mnmm ahh~!” Lloyd moaned when Garmadon breathed on his length, and then he swallowed around it at the same time he inserted the first finger.

The green ninja reached out and grabbed Garmadon’s hair, he pulled him closer, and Garmadon growled in delight around Lloyd, making the younger howl in pleasure.

When the older felt he was ready he added another finger, he waited for awhile to get Lloyd used to it, and then he started scissoring his fingers, and gently thrusting them into his son.

“Da-ad!~ more~” Lloyd could feel the pleasure swallowing him, all he knew was that he wanted his father, now.

Garmadon pulled his mouth off of Lloyd. “Remember when I did this a couple of years ago. Mhhmm, you begged so prettily, I had to hold myself back from taking you, but now there is nothing holding me back.” Garmadon inserted a third finger into Lloyd and thrusted them into him fast.

“Mhhhmm! Dad please~ want you in me~.” Garmadon looked up at his most beautiful treasure and the air got punched from him. His little treasure was absolutely beautiful, he had a heavy blush across his nose and cheeks, his hair was tussled, his eyes lidded, his mouth was in an o shape, he was perfect.

Garmadon growled, he was back on Lloyd immediately, he drew his son’s legs around him and lined up, then he thrust in.

“Arghhh!~” Lloyd moaned, there was only a small amount of pain, but that didn’t matter, his dad was in him, and Lloyd had never felt more complete, he was brought back by Garmadon falling down on him, shaking.

“Dad?” Asked Lloyd softly.

“Don’t worry about me Lloyd.” Said Garmadon throatily. “It’s been so long since I have felt this much power is all.” Garmadon looked up at Lloyd, he was smirking and he looked so powerful on top of Lloyd, and Lloyd couldn’t help but clench around him.

“Lloyd, I’m trying not to hurt you.” Growled Garmadon.

“I want you~ please.” 

Garmadon thrusted in roughly, and Lloyd howled in pleasure.

“Dad~!” Lloyd clapped a hand on his mouth, but Garmadon just grinned dangerously.

The sensei started to thrust into his son, “no let me hear you.”

Lloyd let his hands fall to his sides, but quickly ended up in having to grab the pillow.

Garmadon’s trusts got harder, and the sound of skin slapping against skin was almost louder than Lloyd’s moaning. 

“Ahh~!” Screamed Lloyd, “dad! Hit there again!”

Garmadon grinned, he had found Lloyd’s prostate, he slammed roughly inside his son’s prostate again, and was earned with another sweet scream. 

Lloyd was so close, and when his dad wrapped his hand around Lloyd’s length, he cried out, the world going white around him, and he got impossibly tight. Garmadon growled loudly and buried himself to the hilt inside of Lloyd. He hid his face in Lloyd’s neck, inhaling his mate’s calming scent, he knew that his eyes had gone red, and he didn’t want to alert his son of anything.

Lloyd wrapped his arms around his father, and when Garmadon was ready he turned them in their side, he pulled his son in closer, and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I love you Lloyd.”

“I love you too dad.”

They cuddled closer and together they fell into the best sleep either of them had ever had.


End file.
